Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
An existing USB electrical plug connector includes an insulated housing, a plurality of terminals, and a rear base. In assembly, firstly the terminals are assembled in the insulated housing, and then the rear base is assembled to the insulated housing, so that the legs of the terminals can be exposed from the rear of the rear base and soldered with a circuit board.
Generally, during a bending test of an existing electrical plug connector, a bending force is applied between the insulated housing and the rear base of the existing electrical plug connector. Since the existing connector is devoid of any bending-resistant structures between the insulated housing and the rear base, the assembly of the insulated housing and the rear base is bent so that the insulated housing is detached from the rear base, resulting in the terminals being bent and detached from the insulated housing and the rear base. Therefore, defective products would be manufactured.